starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Spectre
Spectres are elite ghost agents which have been exposed to the psionic reagent substance terrazine. They were created as part of Project Shadow Blade, previously led by General Horace Warfield.2006-02-15. Story. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-01. Overview Spectres are the product of Project Shadow Blade, which uses terrazine gas to transform ghosts into spectres – shadowy superhuman beings bent on executing the will of their "true master".2006-02-15. Story. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-01. They have been described as "subservient super-soldiers".Chris Remo. 2005-11-11. Starcraft: Ghost Preview. Shacknews. Accessed 2008-10-26. The Terran Dominion discovered and used terrazine gas, a potent psionic reagent, after the Brood War. Scientists consider the side effects of terrazine enhancement to be "unpredictable".Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p), Angie Nathalia (i), Junadi (i). "Do No Harm." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 48-89. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. Creating a spectre also requires the use of the element jorium, and activating them requires the use of a psionic waveform indoctrinator.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Ghost of a Chance (in English). 2010-07-27. Nova claimed that spectres always become psychotic. Dr. Ariel Hanson disagreed, believing that Nova had lied.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Ariel Hanson (in English). 2010. History Some spectres, under Gabriel Tosh, operated as independent anti-Dominion agents. By 2504, a number had been captured and deactivated by Nova, ending up in New Folsom Prison. During the Second Great War, Tosh sought to hire Raynor's Raiders to rescue the prisoners, and acquire jorium and terrazine to reactivate them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Breakout (in English). 2010-07-27. Tosh's plans were discovered by Nova, a Terran Dominion ghost. Nova attempted to dissuade Raynor from raiding New Folsom by claiming spectres were psychotic killers.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Breakout (in English). 2010-07-27. Jim Raynor was unwilling to trust a Dominion agent. Though the prison was alerted by Nova, the breakout succeeded. As promised, Tosh and the spectres agreed to help the Raiders in the revolution against the Dominion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Armory units (in English). 2010. As a precaution, Raynor also extracted a promise from Tosh that only volunteers would undergo the spectre creation process.Conversation with Rory Swann after StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission, "Breakout."Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Rory Swann (in English). 2010. Nova made a persuasive argument. Together the agent and the Raiders attacked Avernus Station where Tosh and his group were creating new spectres. The spectre base was destroyed, and Tosh assassinated personally by Nova.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Nova. (in English). 2010. Appearances StarCraft: Ghost storyline Spectres will play a key role in the plot of the StarCraft: Ghost novel, StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres, where their backstory is expected to be revealed.Medievaldragon. 2008-05-10. Starcraft Ghost: Nova Pocket Book Sequel. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2008-05-10. Wings of Liberty Game Unit In the Wings of Liberty campaign, spectres are available as an alternative to ghosts, granted if Jim Raynor sides with Gabriel Tosh. They are superior to ghosts in dealing with massive units due to their psionic lash and bonus damage against armor. While still not very effective against massed zerg, spectres have ability to stun a group of units in a small radius, allowing time to either retreat or to wait for reinforcements. Upgrades Abilities Known Spectres *Gabriel Tosh *Spectre No. 15 Brain spectre , cybernetically-enhanced overlord|thumb]] Brain spectres, cybernetically-enhanced overlords, have been discovered in StarCraft: Ghost concept art. Their connection with spectres is unknown. Images Image:Spectre SC-G Cncpt3.jpg|Spectre leader Image:Spectre SC-G Cncpt4.jpg|Spectre sniper File:Spectre SC2-WoL Story1.jpg|A spectre aboard the Hyperion. Notes References Category: StarCraft: Ghost Terran units